Petalled Rhapsody
by CaliginousFluff
Summary: Rin works in Sesshoumaru's company. Sessoumaru is a cold boss and fired his previous secretaries before Rin. Could she impress him enough? SessRin.
1. Chapter 1

Page 7 of 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Summary: Rin, Kagome and Sango are best friends. Working in a company owned by Sesshoumaru, Rin was hired as a new secretary. Unfortunately, her boss is a very cold andhas fired manysecretaries before her. Can she impressher bossenough to behis secretary? Would their relationship progress further than just a boss-secretary relationship? SessRin. Reviews yeap?

----------------------

"----talking—"

'----thoughts—'

---

"RINGGGGGGGGG!"

"AHHH! I'm late, I am so dead! That stupid Kagome! She left me sleeping till this late. To think she already ran off to work with Sango. ARGH! On my first day too!" Rin yelled and groaned while looking at the clock. 7:27am. 'About one hour left. Ok, we go bathe, then dress-up, shut the windows, grab some Mars bar and hail for a cab. In one hour, it's possible, so let's go!'

Rin rushed to the toilet to catch a quick bath. A few minutes later, she came out of the washroom, tumbling. 'Lucky I've laid out my clothes on my study table.' She quickly grabbed the clothings and wore them. She put on some perfume and used a little bit of powder before rushing off to shut all the windows in the house. She ran down the stairs to go to the kitchen. She opened the refridgerator to find no chocolate bars in it. 'Great!' the 19 year-old groaned.

She quickly grabbed her handbag and checked the clock to see its 7:53am already. 'To think it happens on my first day of work. Even on my first of school, I was nearly late. Why do such things always happen?' She wondered and ran to the side of the road, and waited for a cab to pass by.

---

Kagome, a woman aging 22 is taking her time, walking from the bus stop to her workplace along with Sango. Her long, wavy hair was tied into a bun. Her brown eyes were always full of joy and energy. Gentle as a dove, she can be very violent like a hurricane if angered.

Sango, also a 22 year old woman, is very disciplined and her best friends are Kagome and Rin. She had her straight, long hair tied into a ponytail and she's always observing her surroundings.

"Hmm, I really wonder if she's awake by now," Kagome stated, looking at her watch.

8:12am.

"Should be. Fancy her being late on her first day too," Sango said, giggling a little.

"Well, at least I did try to wake her up. But she kept tossing and turning on her bed, mumbling '5 more minutes.'. It can't be helped. Well, by _THAT_ 5 minutes, we were off already." Kagome retorted.

"True. Anyway, how are you and Inuyasha? Are you guys like going okay or really, is there some MAJOR crisis going on?" asked Sango, teasing her and elbowing her friend. Kagome immediately blushed at her boss's name, Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagome had been going out for 4 months already. Kagome rolled her eyes when her best friend chuckled at the blush.

"Oh! We're _so_ doing fine. How about you and Miroku?" Kagome gave her come-on-it's-your-turn-to-blush look. Sango, as if she got the message, started to blush furiously. She hadn't expected to be tackled back by her friend. Miroku, her colleague, had been asking her out on a few dates for the past month.

"I suppose we're doing _superficially_ fine. Anyway, isn't that Rin, coming out of the cab? Thank the Gods she isn't late on her first day." Sango replied her friend and sighed with relief as she saw Rin. Kagome stared at the girl who came out of the cab, nodding to herself that Rin is still on time.

---

Rin saw Kagome and Sango and ran to them. She was panting heavily as she reached them, also giving both of them a death glare. "Why can't you guy just _take_ the _initiative_ to just wake me up? I panicked ok! And also, why didn't you guys leave me some Mars bar in the fridge? I can't believe you guys are my best friends!" Rin whined despite running out of oxygen.

Kagome and Sango just burst out into laughter as the women entered the company and heading into the office.Kagome quickly killed her laughter that chimed the office by counting numbers mentally and Sango still couldn't stop but managed to stiffle her laughter. Rin looked at them rediculously and rolled her eyes and scowled, seeing her friends' behaviour. But she was glad and thankful for them for getting her a job in this company. Kagome and Sango retreated to their respective desks and immediately started on their task after handing Rin over to the receptionist.

---

"Hello. I am Rin Takegori. It's my first day here. To whom should I report to miss?" Rin asked the lady receptionist politely.

"Oh! You're the new secretary for Mr Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai. Hold on. I'll contact him for you. Just take a sit there miss," the receptionist said gleefully. Rin went over to the sofa and sat down while waiting for the next instruction. The receptionist was talking to the intercom and in the next few minutes, Rin found herself in a huge office. She quickly approached the man sitting at the desk.

A 24 year old man, Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai is a very strict man. He has long, white, silky hair that reached his waist. His golden eyes were so dazzling that can attract any woman without making any moves. He's going to be the president of the company as soon as he reached 25. 'Wow! Is that supposed to be my boss? He's really good looking. Except his eyes are so cold. Brr!' thought Rin.

"Have a sit, Ms. Takegori," gesturing Rin to sit.

"Thank you sir."

"Welcome to Taiyoukai & Co. I am Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai. I am going to be the president of this company soon. You'll be working as my secretary as of today. Have you got any working experience before?" asked Rin's new boss. Rin quickly shook her head. "Oh, it's ok. Never mind about it. The job is pretty simple. You'll have to take note on a few things. My brother, is the vice-president of this whole company. His name is Inuyasha Taiyoukai. He may have authority over you but I'm holding the full authority over you. Secondly, I expect you to be punctual for your work. Be punctual for all your meetings and events. If there happened to be any business trip, you are required to follow me to take notes of the outside events and meetings. Thirdly, I need you to be here before you start on anything as I'll be handing to you the list of tasks that needs to be done. Lunch time would be from 12 noon till 1pm. Also, before coming in, I'll expect you to make a cup of coffee for me every morning. And here," taking out a slip of paper from his file, "is your list of things that needs to be done by today. I hope you can cope with the job unlike my previous secretaries. Have a good day and also, my cup of coffee, if you will please." Sesshoumaru gave a nod and Rin left.

'Wow! So much to do in a day! I must do my best to try and finish everything. Did he said previous _secretaries_? Wow! He must have fired them after finding them hopeless. I hope I won't meet the same fate as them. Right! Coffee, coffee..' Rin thought while scanning the to-do list and looked at her desk. Her name was neatly indicated on her plain desk. She placed her handbag and the list and saw Kagome walking by. She quickly ran to Kagome and asked her to show her the lounge room, if there _was_ any. "Oh sure! I happened to need to make some tea. Come along now!" Kagome replied. Rin tailed Kagome and made a cup of coffee for her boss and also a cup of tea for herself. She returned to the office, knocked the door, entered and left the coffee on the table and quickly went back to her desk. She had a few calls to make and a few documents to type out and check.

---

It was nearly noon, nearly time for lunch. Rin saw Sango and Kagome approaching her.

"Are you like done there? Yoohoo! It's lunch time now, you know Rin. You can always continue the job later. No rush, come on! Let's go for lunch already!" Kagome said to her friend. But Rin shook her head, stating, "Sorry guys. Just a bit more and I'll be done. You guys go ahead. I am not that hungry anyway. See you guys later perhaps," Rin replied. Kagome and Sango just shrugged their shoulders and went off for lunch, joined by two gentlemen.

Rin finished her work soon after her friends left. She stiffled a yawn and quickly grabbed 2 diskets, saving the documents. She prepared a back-up just in case the first disket backfired. She drank her cold and unfinished tea along with some biscuits that she took from the lounge room. She ensured the documents doesn't have any mistakes as she ran through them for a few times. Sesshoumaru happened to leave his office and saw Rin still at her desk, staring at her computer. He walked over to Rin.

Rin looked up as soon as she felt a presence nearby. She said a brief, "Hi" and continued, "Anyway sir, I've contacted all the other companies, updating them about the meeting this Wednesday. All of the companies are able to attend this meeting. They'll be here by 2pm exactly as planned. And also, yeah, the documents that you required me to type is already done. I've made the final checks and no mistakes. And this second disket is a backup just in case the first one backfires. Also sir, I've managed to run through the files you handed to me. So far, most of the information are accurate except this one," she turned away and rummaged through the stack of files, taking out a yellow file, "The date here does not match to the whole project. And also, you missed out signing this portion here sir," she said, smiling at her boss as he looked at her, surprised. He immediately brushed off the look and make the changes.

--- Sesshoumaru's POV ---

'Wow! I've never really expect such standards and efficiency this woman could have. I thought for sure she couldn't cope with the given tasks but she proved me wrong. She even managed to prepare backups. She's more than I would have given credits to. She's really met my standards or I supppose, more.'

"Well, thank you Rin. You handle this job pretty well. I suppose it will do for now. Seeing that now it is 12:30pm, you can have your lunch and be back by 1:30pm to continue," I said to her. 'She really deserve that, I guess. Oh well, time to have lunch for myself too. I guess I'll be eating alone.' I thought once more.

--- Normal POV ---

"Sir, you sure? Want me to eat with you? It's no fun to eat alone, you know. It's steals all your cheerfulness away. Come on, since I'll be eating alone also," Rin grinned at her boss. Sesshoumaru looked at her with a why-do-you-want-to-eat-with-me-but-I-guess-I-don't-mind look. He nodded his head and left for lunch together with Rin.

Reaching the canteen, Rin immediately waved to Kagome and Sango, who waved back. Inuyasha was sitting beside Kagome. He waved to his brother and smirked. Sesshoumaru just glared at him. Sesshoumaru and Rin went to buy their food and sat together, eating their lunch quietly. While eating, the 4 people went over to Rin and Sesshoumaru. Kagome teased Rin, "Hey girl! How's first day at work? Great? Stressing? Oh, never mind about that. Let me introduce to you the vice-president and our colleague. This is Inuyasha Taiyoukai, the vice-president and I am his secretary. Here is Mizashi, Miroku, our colleague. Say 'hi' to them!"

Rin shook hands with them, smiling sincerely. "Nice to meet you Mr. Inuyasha and Mr. Mizashi. Hope to be of aquaintance."

"Well, enjoy your day, ok? We gotta go now. See you Rin!" Sango waved her hands after patting Rin.

Rin quickly finished her lunch and excused herself from Sesshoumaru to return to the office. "Sorry Sesshoumaru-sama. I guess I should be heading back. Enjoy your lunch sir."

---

After lunch, Rin head back to the office and began checking the files. She ensured that there isn't anymore mistake before going through the final file, which is important for this Wednesday's meeting. She was very annoyed that the file wasn't properly arranged and classified so, she decided to classify the informations. She soon splited everything and get them under different companies. She would have to print it separately so that each companies has one set of their own.

It was 5:15pm already and all the people went back, leaving her alone. She quickly checked for the final time, prepared a backup again. She cleared her desk and headed out of the office. She was heading to Sakura Shopping Mall to go to the cybercafe and to also buy a few things for herself and for work. She was running through her mental-to-do list. She had to go to the cybercafe and print a few things and going to a stationary shop to buy certain important things. She then have to buy some things to decorate her plain-looking table. Suddenly a silver Porsche car came out of the company and stopped in front of the bus stop where she is standing. She looked inside the car to find her boss driving it. He asked her, "Where are you going Rin? The bus at this time arrives late. Come in, I'll send you home." Rin shook her head and stated simply, "I am going to the Sakura Shopping Mall to buy a few things and get something printed and also buy dinner. My tummy is practically growling. So, I guess Sesshoumaru-sama should just head home. I'll be fine sir, so don't worry." She smiled and Sesshoumaru drove off. But this time, he went to a different route and went somewhere else. Rin boarded the bus as soon as her boss left her.

She dropped off right in front of Sakura Shopping Mall and walked in. Well, you can never expect her to be such a klutz when she worked so hard but she is one, because as soon as she walked in, she got knocked down and she fell. She quickly shook her head and muttered a few curses and got up to look at her _attacker_. She opened her mouth, gaping to see who knocked her down when it was her own boss. Her wrist was caught and she was dragged to the side of the mall.

--- Sesshoumaru POV ---

Well, I drove another route. Well, it _is_ unusual for me but I wanted to head to Sakura Shopping Mall. Now, I am wondering _why. _It's so weird. Well, as soon as I parked my car, I got to the entrance of the mall which is nearest to the bus-stop. I saw her and quickly make a move. She got out of the bus and quickly bumped into me as I stand right in front of her. She fell down and I heard her mutter a few curses. I just smirked at my own doing. Well, she got up just to expect an apology from me. 'Quite naïve, I suppose' I thought. She was gaping at me as if I am her old friend that she bumped into. Her chocolate eyes were gleaming with shock as the light reflected on her pupils. She had her mouth opened slightly which add to her expression, or 'beauty' I should say. I quickly grabbed her hand, not wanting to block the path and also to avoid myself from sinking into the chocolate eyes. Or maybe, not to let her see that I was blushing.

'She had this effect on me.' I thought again.

--- Normal POV ---

"Sir! I thought you went home? What are you doing here? How come you arrived here when you have something more important at home?" Rin bombarded him with questions. Sesshoumaru just looked to the ground. Rin was smoothing out her clothes and hair. Seshoumaru just mumbled a "sorry" and she forgave him. "Anyway sir, since you're here, wanna join me for dinner? And if you want, we can go buy some things that I need," Rin invited him. Sesshoumaru just nodded his head and followed her. But Rin was stopped by Sesshoumaru as she felt a grip on her wrist.

Sesshoumaru brought her to a five-star restaurant and immediately let go of her wrist. Rin was gaping twice again. 'This is all-too-much! I didn't expect a five-star restaurant. I just wanted a normal food court. Great, before I even knew it, I'd lose all my money just because I spend it on a high-class restaurant's food.' Rin thought twice, following her boss in.

"A table for 2 please," Sesshoumaru said coldly at the waiter who is serving them. They were brought to a table for 2 and Rin managed a smile and thanked the waiter. The waiter blushed and hurried off to his work.

The restaurant was very exquisite. The chairs are all laquered properly as it is made of wood. There are candles and a great chandelier in the middle of the restaurant followed by a few small chandeliers at the corners of the ceiling, lighting the whole place. But, the great part of the restaurant is that there is a group of musicians playing on the violins and piano. The music was classical yet grand.

The menu arrived quickly for the boss and his secretary and stated their order. Food was quickly served and both of them had their dinner silently. "Wow! Sesshoumaru-sama, I don't have the money to pay for this food and also--" "Don't worry. Just enjoy it. Just treat it as if it's a treat from me. Don't worry too much." Sesshoumaru cut her off, coldly.

The bill arrived and Sesshoumaru quickly cleared the bill.

"That restaurant is my favourite. That's why I invited you there," Sesshoumaru finally said after leaving the restaurant. "Ok, what now? You said you need to buy a few things, didn't you?" Sesshoumaru asked Rin. She just nodded and said, "Well, don't worry about it. I suppose you can just go home sir. It sin't really important for you sir. I just need to do a few things, and since you are quite worn out sir, I suggest Sesshoumaru-sama go home and rest."

"I am fine," Sesshoumaru stated.

Rin grinned at the reply and started for the stationery shop. She bought a few things. She continued to walk on as she needs some things for decorating. She saw a really cute teddy bear and thought it would make the perfect decoration for her table. But she was upset as she didn't have the money because she needed it for printing later. Sesshoumaru, hating to see her sad face, quickly grabbed the bear and another same one for himself and paid for it. He gave the bear to Rin, who squealed with delight.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama! I really love it! Thank you so much!" Rin squealed. "And sir, you may just call me Rin. No _san, sama, chan or whatever._ Just Rin." She smiled, showing her perfect set of teeth.

---

Both of them are now heading for the cybercafe and Rin took out 2 diskets. She was greeted by Kohaku, her childhood friend and a computer genius. He always helped Rin in computer problems. This time, Rin requested him to print a few things. He nodded, took the disket and opened the files. She pointed her problems out in printing and he fixed that, getting the files printed. But Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what he saw, once again.

"Rin, did you type out all of these? It looks much better, I have to admit, but didn't it take a lot of your efforts and time to redo the whole thing?" Sesshoumaru said to her. "Don't worry. It's really nothing. Seeing that you're pretty preoccupied with loads of things, I've decided to make a new one. The previous looks so messy and not classified properly which might confused the leaders. That's why I bought some files. I am printing for the other companies so that they would come empty handed as the things are prepared. The company's names are already typed out, so as to make things less difficult. Kohaku here also helped me out with the printing problems. So, it's not that big deal either." She replied her boss.

Kohaku finished the printing. He was paid by Rin for his service. Rin quickly separated the documents and puched holes into them and filed them in. She was happy for her efforts. She grinned at her boss who was just looking at her. "There! All DONE! Completed!"

--- Sesshoumaru's POV ---

'Again! She shocked me with her amazing standards. I have to admit, she did a pretty good job out of it. The categories of the meetings are all classified properly. It isn't as messy as the previous one that my previous secretary made. None of my previous secretaries could do such a thing. They took one whole day to complete the tasks and yet, she had them done in half a day. I really like her attitude and I don't really want to fire such a great secretary.' I thought.

She looked at me, her mouth shaped slowly into a grin, indicating her efforts are not wasted. Her chocolate eyes are gleaming with pride for a job well-done. She quickly thanked her friend and we both left the cybercafe. I held onto the files and my new bear. I really feel good despite having 'shopping' on the top of my black list. She definitely changed my view about shopping and I enjoyed it.

--- Normal POV ---

The 2 of them got out of the mall and Sesshoumaru volunteered to send her home in his car. Rin nodded, indicating that she appreciated the offer. Rin was so exhausted that as soon as she had her head on the cushion, she closed her eyes, falling asleep. Sesshoumaru decided to drive around the town a bit, giving the lady a bit more rest before having to wake her up to send her home. Sesshoumaru was half-amused that Rin was hugging the teddy bear tightly. 'She looks a little cute, I daresay. Wait, did I just say that she's actually _cute_?' he thought, mentally slapping himself. He drove off, and shook Rin to wake up to ask Rin where she stays. "48, Emerald Road." Sesshoumaru drove on, searching for the road. He stopped as he reached the place and dropped Rin off. She thanked him once more before he drove off. She went into the house, went up the stairs and checked on her good friends, already asleep. She looked at the clock in her room, noting that it's nearly 11pm. She decided have a long, refreshing bath and quickly dressed up in her night attire and got ready for her slumber. She fell asleep as soon as she felt the pillow on her head, hugging the teddy bear that Sesshoumaru bought for her, tightly.

--------------

Reviews please! D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

"----talking—"

'----thoughts—'

---

Kagome and Sango woke up, to smell cooked bacon and eggs. Both ladies rushed down to see Rin, doing the honour of frying the bacon and eggs. She grinned towards the sleepy-heads and greeted them, "Good Morning sleepy-heads." Kagome and Sango smiled and greeted back. "Go and bathe first. Breakfast won't be ready in about 20 minutes. Catch yourself a bath. Now it's 7:05am. Plenty of time to eat. Go! Shoo!" Rin shoved them while keeping an eye over the fried eggs.

-10 minutes later-

Kagome and Sango went down to the dining table and sat while the food was served by Rin, nonetheless, Kagome and Sango helped out a little by pouring the hot Milo and fetching the utensils. "Wow! Great breakfast! Bet I can survive through lunch today. Wanna challenge Sango, see who can last longer without lunch?" asked Kagome, daring her. Sango glared at her and smirked while nodding. "Oh you guys! You and your silly challenge! You guys are older than me but still behave like children. Come children!" teased Rin. They quickly finished their breakfast and Kagome and Sango left the house earlier to buy something important. Rin washed the plates, checked for any eletrical appliances that are still switched on. Finally, she brought along the teddy bear that Sesshoumaru bought for her. She also grabbed a small vase and a small fresh flower from her room. 'What a great morning! I am still pretty early! I guess I _can_ take my time to go to work.' Rin checked her watch to find another 50 minutes more to go before reporting for duty. She went to the bus-stop and waited for the bus until that very familiar silver Porsche came by, stopping at the bus-stop.

She was greeted, "Good Morning Rin. Want me to drive you to work or you prefer the old-fashion bus?" by Sesshoumaru. "Oh! A ride, if you would please sir! Not everyday you get a ride from your boss. Thanks a lot!" Rin replied cheerfully. She was dressed in a simple beige blouse and a black skirt that reached her knees. She settled herself in the exquisite car and just watched the scenery as Sesshoumaru drove along. No sooner, they've reached the company and both, Sesshoumaru and Rin, went into the office. She hurriedly left her handbag and her teddy on the table as she went to the lounge room to make some coffee for her boss.

She knocked gently on the door. "Come in." A muffled voice came from inside the office. Rin went in and placed the coffee on the table. "Good Morning Sesshoumaru-sama. What would I be doing today sir?" she asked. He just gave her a slip of paper and she was dismissed. 'Bah! No even a "Thank you" for the cup of coffee. Ah! Oh well, he's my boss, so I suppose whatever _he says_ is correct.' She stared at her list, gaping as her eyes scrolled the list. 'GREAT! Just what I need. A _relief _from work. Grrr! Type this document out, check the files for tomorrow's meeting for the final time, contact the clients, and what's this..? Buy chinese food for lunch for _HIM? _That's really oh-so-rediculous. What! He's on budget today? Too much paperwork? But I saw his table so bare! And some more, inform him about the client's view on the product. Argh! If only I hadn't volunteered.' Rin's mind whined while going back to her desk.

---

Rin started off her day with typing the document as typing is one of her forte. She completed it in 15 minutes and checked to ensure that there isn't any grammar error or spelling mistakes. English is her best subject. Next, Rin was checking all the files for the different companies that will be attending the meeting, or rather, all the companies. She ensured all the eight files are there. Just in case, she checked for the disket that was supposed to be the back-up of the whole thing.

---

She started dialling, making calls. She talked while her mouth growing drier and taking notes on the product. She kept glancing at the clock and her desk, thinking, 'I still need to decorate my table! Oh gosh! This is really troublesome. Wait, I am on my last call! Oh heavens, thanks for the given job and _pleasure_ of it all.' She scowled at the last remark. Once she was done with the last call, she glanced at the clock, noting that it's already 11:40am. She quickly hurried over to her boss's office, knocking it. "Come in." A muffled voice invited her in. She stride over to her boss's desk. She quickly updated him on the client's view, the files, and the document with the back-up copy of it.

"Okay, thank you, Ms. Takegori. As I -" Sesshoumaru thanked her but was cut off. "Sir, it's just Rin." Rin reminded him. "Oh right, Rin. I'll remember that. Anyway Rin, do you have any ideas why I asked you to buy lunch for me?" asked Sesshoumaru after mentally noting himself to call her just _Rin_ and not Ms. Takegori or Rin-chan or whatever. "On budget?" She shrugged and giggled at the thought of it.

---Sesshoumaru's POV---

"Rin, I am not _that_ poor. No, the reason is that I wanted you to buy for me and for _yourself_ lunch so that we can discuss about the proposal and aim for tomorrow's meeting during lunch time, which is soon. And also, after we've discuss, I need to show you the meeting room and teach you the basic necessities of a meeting. We need to set up a few appliances and that should be it. And soon after that, I'll give you a brief 15 minutes to go clear your desk and decorate or anything that you need to do. During that 15 minutes, I'll be making us some refreshments. As soon as you're done, you and I, yes, and I won't repeat this, will be doing something about his mess which is under my table and help me decorate my table with the teddy bear I bought for myself yesterday. Is it clear?" I said, looking at her noting down the events.

She nodded and I flashed $20 for her to buy me and her lunch. It's been a long day. All I can ever think of was the meeting that is going to happen tomorrow. I was thinking of the proposal, which is why, Rin ended up with most of tasks but done by lunch time. 'If it were me, I would have taken the whole day. She proved useful once again. She always has the time to prepare a back-up despite the restrained time. Ok, at least I _am _going to give her a brief 15 minutes break. Ok, I admit, it's kind of short when you're in a office. It's ok. She's my secretary and she will do anything that she is asked to.' I thought. I frowned as I looked at the mess under my desk, which is a headache for quite a while now.

---Normal POV---

Rin hurried back to the office and entered her boss's office. Sesshoumaru cleared his mind and requested Rin to bring in the files needed for tomorrow. Rin went to grab it and handed it to Sesshoumaru. Both tried to enjoy their lunch as much before starting on the proposal. The discussion took quite sometime as finally agreeing the whole sequence of events. Sesshoumaru would be introducing the proposal and aim of the meeting. Rin would take on the next part of the meeting as she would be begin the meeting, discussing the needs and different views about each company and agree on one view. Inuyasha would then close the meeting. The refreshments would be prepared by Kagome and Sango, so therefore, it would have to be ordered and delivered to the office. Rin was confident of her speech as she was a debator from her school and had been awarded as the 'Best Debator of the Year' a few times.

Sesshoumaru was confident of his secretary. He lifted his long sleeves, only to check the watch to notice that it was already 3pm. Both secretary and her boss went over the meeting room, Rin saying a brief "hi" to Kagome as they passed by, who smiled back. She was taught by Sesshoumaru the basic necessities and learnt how to set them up. She noted them down in a small piece of paper. They quickly set it up, so as to save less time, in case they were late to set them up tomorrow, holding back the meeting in result. To cut short, the needs for tomorrow's meeting was done as Rin ran back to the office to grab the files and laid them on the conference table as soon as she is back. She also learnt the names of the bosses who would be coming, to familiarise herself for the meeting.

---

Rin went back to her desk, exhausted. She felt like getting 40 winks at the moment, but knew that there isn't much time left. But she did it anyway, despite anything.

She was in her peaceful slumber and was rudely awaken. Someone shook her. Once again, she muttered a few curses and saw Sango, by her desk, smiling. "Wake up sleepy-head! Here, Sesshoumaru-sama left you the tea here that he made. Hurry drink it up and he wanted me to remind you that you are to be in his office in another 15 minutes. Wow! Don't tell me that because you woke up early this morning, you need a nap in the afternoon, huh? Am I right or what?" Sango mocked her friend, whom she regard as a younger sister. Rin frowned but thanked her friend with a grin that belonged to only her. She quickly slurped her tea down. 'Not a bad taste. In fact, I daresay that the tea he makes is very professional. The sweetness of the tea and the bitter taste exist together. Wow! Don't tell me he took tea-making classes? Wow! Not bad… NO! WAIT! I have to meet him soon and no time to think how nice the tea tasted.'

She quickly cleared her desk. She placed a pencil holder and a paper holder that was kept inside the drawer of her desk upon her arrival. She placed the teddy bear on the desk, diagonally. She also placed her small fresh flower and her vase on her table, enabling her to admire nature in her office. 'The flower looks like it's gonna say bye-bye but a bit of water should do the trick.' She quickly went to the ladies, poured some water into the vase and put the rose in it. She returned to the desk, smiling happily as she see the flower. She had the final look at her desk and deciding that it should be ok, she went to see Sesshoumaru.

---Sesshoumaru's POV--- -back in time-

'15 minutes is up! Great! Time to clear the big headache.' I went over to Rin's desk, with her cup of tea and mine. I stared at her, with great shock. She was sleeping during her working hours. 'I did not pay her to sleep during working hours. But wait, right! I haven't even paid her, her first salary.' I shook my head, at the bad thought. I went over to Sango's desk and informed her to inform Rin that she should be in my office in 15 minutes time and have her tea, finished. As soon as I passed by her desk, I left the tea. I went in my office and heard Sango waking her up. Again, she muttered the same few curses. Somehow, those curses reminds me about yesterday where she bumped into me and muttered herself a few curses. 'That woman, is really amusing. Her reaction amuses me. Wait! What am I thinking?' I shook my head at the thought of it, as though to shake the thought off.

---Normal POV---

A gentle tapping was heard on the door. "Come in" Sesshoumaru said. His voice is as cold as ever. His golden orbs aimed at the visitor, Rin. Sesshoumaru quickly removed the files from the bottom from his desk, putting it on his desk, creating more clouds dust as the files were slumped on the table. Rin sneezed a few times as she breathed in the dust. In truth, she was allergic to dust. Rin quickly apologised for her lateness and her sneezes. Sesshoumaru just shrugged. "Help me transfer the files to the coffee table. I don't need these files. I will request of Ms. Sango and Ms. Kagome to remove the papers for recycling and the files to be wiped. The files will be used at a later time." Sesshoumaru said his thought out. Rin and Sesshoumaru transferred the files.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked.

"Hn? Anything wrong?" he looked at Rin.

"Umm, can we go order the refreshments from the bakery as soon as we're done with your office? It's because I know of a friend who works in the bakery store. She might be able to help out and the drinks will also be prepared as well. If everything should be okay, it can be done by tomorrow afternoon." Rin suggested the idea. Sesshoumaru pondered over the idea and gave a nod.

"If that's the case, then I am afraid I might have to go earlier sir, because the bakery closes at 6pm. And the place is at Sakura Shopping Mall," Rin said. Sesshoumaru gave a thought about it. "Well, I won't be releasing you early but I'll go with you. I'll drive you there. Then we'll settle the kind of refreshments there and we'll be done. As for now, we'll clear this up and pay a visit to Ms. Kagome and inform her about tomorrow. Tonight, you are to brief Ms. Kagome and Ms. Sango about tomorrow. Is that agreeable?" he questioned. Rin nodded.

Quickly, Sesshoumaru and Rin cleared the files. Sesshoumaru placed the bear that he bought on his desk along with some pencil holders. Both of them fetched their things and paid Kagome a visit. Sesshoumaru briefed Kagome about what is going to happen tomorrow and what to be done about the files. Kagome nodded as she will be further briefed by Rin later on tonight.

---

Rin was waiting for her boss at the elevator where they both took to the car park. It was only 4:30pm, not even dismissal time for the workers. He drove along the route that he took yesterday. As soon as they reached the mall, Sesshoumaru parked his car. Rin and Sesshoumaru left for the bakery after locking his car with a beeper. Rin lead the way to the bakery store, 'Cookie and Cakes'.

"Ayami-chan! How are you?" Rin greeted her old friend as soon as she entered the bakery. Ayami is of the same age as Rin, 19. She has shoulder-length wavy hair. Her eyes are always shining with eager and happiness as she loved her job in the bakery. "Rin! I'm good. How can I help you, dear miss?" Ayami mocked her, knowing Rin doesn't like to be called that way. Rin frowned at her friend but quickly returned her a grin. "Ah! Gomen. Ayami, this is Mr. Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai, my boss. Sesshoumaru-sama, this is Ayami, my friend," Rin introduced. Both of them gave a handshake and quickly get down to business.

"Ayami, we're thinking of ordering some refreshments for our company meeting tomorrow. I was wondering, can it be done by then?" Rin asked her friend. Ayami gave a thought as she checked her order list. Ayami quickly nodded, checking that there isn't any order for Wednesday. Rin grinned, "Sesshoumaru-sama, I think we can afford fruit punch for the guests as there won't be much people. But the food. I was thinking that it would probably be wise to order some sandwich instead of cake. The cake might create a mess in the room while sandwiches only makes little mess because of it's crumbs. I am only suggesting. How about you sir?" Rin asked her boss, his face frowning, as if in deep thought.

"I suppose it would do. I'd have to agree with you, cakes are more of a mess than sandwiches. Okay, we'll have approximately 2 litres of fruit punch and 20 sandwiches. Hmmm, I would like to add 30 cream puffs to it. I'll have those and it'll be paid by today," Sesshoumaru stated as Ayami noted the orders. She quickly caculated and totalled the price. "Sir, that'll be $65. Do you wish to pay by cash or cheque?" Ayami asked. Sesshoumaru pulled his wallet out and flashed a Master Card. "I'll have it paid by Master Card."

Ayami did the necessary things and Sesshoumaru dialled his pin number. The receipt was taken by Sesshoumaru and got back his card. "Ayami-chan, can we have the orders by tomorrow, around 3:30pm? Hand the things over to Kagome and Sango and they will deal with it. The company is at Avenue 23, Level 4. You'll see Kagome there, ok? Thank you once more Ayami-chan." Rin said, hugging her friend before leaving.

Ayami waved a goodbye to her friend.

---

"Rin, would you like to have dinner here?" Sesshoumaru asked her. Rin gave a thought and nodded, "But with a condition. We're just going to go to the food court. No exquisite restaurant. Just a plain food court, ok?" Sesshoumaru nodded and they went to the 4th floor of the mall and settled there. Rin ordered her favourite Wanton noodle and Sesshoumaru just ordered some Fish & Chips. They had their dinner quietly, thoughts running in their mind about tomorrow's meeting.

"Umm, Sesshoumaru-sama, I need to…" Rin broke the silence but was cut short. "Just Sesshoumaru when we're not at work. Do I have to remind all the time, _dear_ secretary?" Sesshoumaru mocked her. Rin gave a small apology and continued.

"As I was saying, I was thinking, do you want to come to my performance this Sunday? I'll be performing something. Do you want to come? It'll be held at the Nihongo Performance Theatre, 7pm. The ticket will cost $25, $48, $72 and $108. The more expensive the ticket is, the nearer you are to the stage. So, would you like to come? Kagome and Sango will also be coming and they ordered two $72 tickets. I was just wondering, that's all." Rin said, gazing at her food, not daring to look up.

"Hmm, I will come then since there is no work on Sunday. Hmm, change the orders for Kagome and Sango. They'll be buying the $108 tickets. I'll be paying for them. Inform them that I'll be picking them up at 6pm sharp. I'll not tolerate lateness. I suppose I'll order one for my brother also, so make that 4 $108 tickets. Anyway, what will you be performing?" Sesshoumaru replied and questioned her, curious.

"That'll be for me to know and for you to find out, _sir_." Rin replied, giggling.

Sesshoumaru gave her a smirk, "Ok girl. It better be interesting or else, I'll be requesting for a refund for the 4 tickets." Rin groaned at the thought.

---Rin's POV---

"Ok girl. It better be interesting or else, I'll be requesting for a refund for the 4 tickets."

I groaned at the thought of it. 'I haven't even got my first pay and here I am, being threatened to deal with a refund that will me more than $400! What kind of boss is he? Selfish! Fishmonger! Argh! Why on earth did I even invite him? Stupid me. Stupid me!' Not knowing, I muttered "Stupid me" out aloud.

"Why are you cursing, again?" he asked.

I blushed. I didn't know that I muttered the curses aloud. I stared at him but found myself lost in those alluring golden orbs of his. Totally enchanting. I flushed different shades of red. I quickly tore my gaze away from him.

'What's this feeling? Everytime I look at him at his eyes, I feel butterflies in my stomach. Ah! Maybe I am just full.'

---Sesshoumaru's POV---

She looked at me. I found her chocolate eyes so alluring. She even me scolded herself stupid that brought me to question her. I looked at her with the same look I have but I can't seem to control myself. My heart started beating faster than the normal. It was all very new and unusual to me. I sank into those eyes. Suddenly, everything was so warm around me. I was oblivious to everything. I swear that the moment she tore her gaze from me, my heart felt like it was stabbed by a knife. But I still saw her blushes. She was still blushing.

'What's this? I even have the time to entertain her with my thoughts when I am supposed to be ready for tomorrow's meeting. I can still take note of her eyes and face features. What's going on? This Sesshoumaru had never feel like this. Am I starting to like her more than a secretary? No, it can't be. Probably I am just full, that's why I am thinking like this.' I thought, looking at my own food.

---Normal POV---

"Rin, let's go. Let me send you home. It's quite late and remember to brief Kagome and Sango about tomorrow. Let's go," Sesshoumaru said after wiping himself clean. Rin nodded and followed her boss. They went to the carpark and immediately send her home.

"Anyway Rin, I'll have something important to tell you tomorrow. Sango and Kagome should know it by now and you'll not ask them what it is. Is that understandable?" Sesshoumaru demanded. Rin just nod her head and waved goodbye to her boss and went inside the house.

---

"Tada-ima!" Rin shouted. Kagome ran to the door and opened the door for Rin to enter. Rin quickly went over to the couch and slumped on it. Sango and Kagome looked at their friend as if she was back from a 30 mile run. Both of them had a classic look. A classic look of confusion. Rin opened one eye and looked at her friends.

"Rin, are you ok? You looked like you just came back from a marathon. Come on now, brief us about tomorrow so that you can get bath and dinner without us pestering you. Wow! Since when you've become so busy like you're more experienced than us? Sesshoumaru put too much pressure on you or what?" Kagome asked her friend, which she also regard as a sister, with concern.

"Rin, relax ok. That Sesshoumaru is always like that. Expecting a lot from his secretary. But that's the best job we can get for you other than becoming a toilet cleaner. At least, our workload also lessened. If you hadn't work there after he fired his secretary last a few weeks ago, we would be working like ants and Inuyasha and Miroku would have to buy us lunch." Sango commented.

Rin immediately sat up straight, smoothing out her clothes. She cleared her throat.

"Okay guys. This is what's going to happen. At 2pm tomorrow, there'll be a meeting for the companies tomorrow. The documents are all set. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and I will be attending the meeting. During the meeting, Sesshoumaru would open the meeting and next, I'll begin the meeting and would be closed by Inuyasha. Ok, I know I sort of got the major part of the meeting, but hey, Sesshoumaru seen my testimonials about being the best debator for a few times and decided that I would be the best for that position. That is not really important. The meeting would be over by around 4:30pm. Okay, this is your part. Kagome, you and Sango will wait for the refreshments to be delivered at around 3:30pm. Just be ready by 3:15 if possible since you guys will not be given much tasks. Sesshoumaru will talk to Inuyasha about decreasing the workload for you guys tomorrow. Then you guys will set the refreshments at the coffee room. If everything is according to plan, there should be nothing wrong. And also, you'll be meeting Ayami, who would be sending the refreshments with some help," Rin updated her friends.

Kagome and Sango noted of the events mentally. They were shocked to see that Rin, the secretary who had been working for 2 days now, would be attending the meeting and not them. Not only that, she would be handling the whole meeting, doing the most talking.

"Oh yeah, and guys. Sesshoumaru decided to change your ticket order for my dance performance this Sunday. He changed it to the $108 ticket and he would be paying for you guys as well and for himself and his brother as well. He wants you guys to be ready by 6pm sharp. So, I suppose you guys should be ready by 5:50pm. He will becoming to pick you guys up," Rin spoke, sighing in relief mentally for remembering the Saturday's dance performance she is doing.

"WOW! That's so kind of Sesshoumaru. He hardly does such things. Wow, Rin! What _did_ you actually do to him? Cast a spell on him? He's never this kind before and he always thinks that performance are a waste of time, although he himself attends such performance and balls," Sango commented, shocked by the news. Kagome was tongue-twisted, her voice stuck in her throat.

Rin stared at her friends and quickly shook her head. She went up to her room and put her bag down. She checked her wardrobe to find the clothings suirtable for tomorrow's meeting. She found herself a black suit along with black pants. She laid them on her table and grabbed her towel. It was already 6pm and in one hour's time, it's going to be dinner. She had herself a refreshing shower and dressed herself up in simple clothings, a loose tank-top and shorts. She went down to help her friends and to get ready for dinner.

---

During dinner, a conversation of their work today broke out.

"Rin, I saw you and Sesshoumaru left the office early before dismissal of work. Where did you guys go?" Kagome asked.

"We went to the Ayami's bakery to order the refreshments. Why?" Rin answered but questioned back, curious.

"Nothing. Kagome and I were thinking that you and Sesshoumaru went out for a _date_ without informing us," Sango teased Rin.

"Well, sad to say, we didn't went _out_ for a _date_, if that was what you guys were thinking. But we had an exquisite dinner on my first day of work. It isn't a date, I have to remind you, though it might touch my heart if it _was_ a date. He just happened to be there, that's all," Rin informed them, gazing at her food while her friends gaped at her.

"You're faster than any of us, young lady. First day of work and you've got the best dinner in the most exquisite restaurant," Kagome declared. Sango stiffled a laughter, but couldn't control it, and soon howled into a laughter that brought tears into her eyes. Kagome also roared with laughter at her own remark.

Rin, who didn't find it amusing, glowered at her friends and continued on eating her food. Sango and Kagome, who had tears in their eyes after laughing so much, killed the laughter and continue eating their dinner, once in a while cracking-up. They finished their dinner and today's duty was Rin, so Sango and Kagome left the job to Rin to do the washing. Rin sighed with relief, for at that point of time, she was left alone with her own thoughts.

Kagome and Sango were watching the news, updates on the war in Iraq and the the weather forecast of tomorrow. They sat quietly, listening intently, while Rin brought them some apple juice to drink and joined them after switching the kitchen's lights off. They listen to the news, more on the dangerous dengue fever that is occurring in Singapore, updating not to go there yet as the fever might spread. The war in Iraq had not yet ceased. The crime is increasing lately, in Japan itself. Once the news was over, they watched their favourite Taiwan drama, Meteor Garden.

The drama ended and Kagome and Sango retreated to their room for their sleep while Rin washed the glasses. It was 11:37pm already and Rin got ready for her sleep. Before going to sleep, she checked her clothings and her handbag, everything ready. She quickly brushed her teeth and slept, entering dreamland where anything can happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

"-talking-"

'-thoughts-'

:Text message:

"I want more vanilla cakeee," Rin mumbled in her sleep. Drooling can be such a frightful sight but Kagome was used to it.

"RIN! WAKE UP! IT'S... 9AM ALREADY!"

"What? I'm LATE! Ahh...?"

Rin jerked up, wiping her drool mindlessly, eyes opened wide. Rin looked at the clock and scowled."It's 6.20am. What WERE you thinking?" Rin asked. "If I didn't wake you up, we'd be late. C'mon, hurry up and shower, smelly! We have to reach office early to prepare for meeting, remember?" Kagome reminded Rin. 'Oh yeah! I forgot all about it!'. Nodding, Rin went to the bathroom and took a bath while Kagome went down to find Sango, preparing sandwiches. Both Kagome and Sango were delighted and proud to see Rin doing extremely well in her first few days as a non-experienced and under a strict boss.

"So, wanna bring to work or eat at home first? I'm thinking of eating them at work. We could reach office early and eat first before starting," Sango asked. Kagome mulled over and decided that it was best to have breakfast at office. Sango nodded to Kagome a few files that they prepared for meeting later on, as per Sesshoumaru's orders. Rin came down the steps, hair dripping wet and all over the floor.

"Say, Kagome, Sango, yesterday, Sesshoumaru-sama said something about needing to tell me something today and both of you know it already. What is it?" Rin arched her left eyebrow, waiting for a reply. "Oh! That. Actually, it's just these files that we're using. Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha to get us to recycle the papers and reuse the files for today's meeting. The files are for our clients, yeah. So, we have it here. I think he just wants you to be prepared for the meeting. So, how you feeling? Gonna blast everything?" Kagome grinned, knowing Rin all-too-well.

"Ahem, well, I can't say I'd do superb but I'm ready to give it a shot, if that is what it takes not to get fired by him," Rin grinned back. Sango and Kagome beamed in pride, knowing that Rin loved a challenge wherever she works at.

"Well, I've packed the sandwiches. Let's go to office early!" Sango ushered them. Rin and Kagome chuckled at Sango's hyperself.

The three girls chattered and gossiped about latest news and politics and media as they waited at the bus stop. While waiting for the bus, Rin felt a slight buzz in her handbag. She opened and saw her mobile was blinking a message.

:Are you awake? Do get ready soon. Today's meeting is vital. Also, you know what to do. Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai:

Rin replied back.

:Sir? Yes, Sango, Kagome and I are on our way. Seems as though Inuyasha is coming to pick the 3 of us up, seeing he has a few touch-ups on the documents left. Yes, I'll have your coffee prepared. Any important last minute task I have to know about? Rin.:

As soon as she clicked 'Send' on her mobile, Inuyasha drove up to the bus stop in his red Ford and picked the 3 ladies up. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha at the front while Sango and Rin sat at the back, the girls continue their chattering. Inuyasha mumbled something about his car being too noisy like a market and Kagome pulled his ears till they're red. Inuyasha nearly lost his steering due to that and Kagome immediately apologized. Rin felt that familiar buzz once again except this time, it is in her palm.

:Ah, yes. Inu said something as such. All right, see you then. And, for today, I'll have tea please. 2 cubes and no milk.:

She simply replied the message with a simple :Ok.: and continued the chatters. After 15 minutes of driving through the congestion, they finally made it to Taiyoukai & Co. After locking his car with his beeper, they made their way up to their respective office cubicles and proceeded to do final preparations for the meeting later on.

10 minutes later, Inuyasha came out of his office and requested Rin for inquiries for his meeting documents in his office. Rin helped out her boss's younger brother, equally amazed at his neat document presentation. 'Just like his brother. They're alike during work but their characters are total opposites! Eh, no time to think about this...' Rin immediately refocused after Inuyasha waved and snapped his fingers at her face. Inuyasha smirked all-knowingly and Rin just sweatdropped at his facial expression.

"I swear Kagome will avenge me," she jokingly warned. "Keh, as if she could even touch me," he snorted in reply. Rin sweatdropped even further. She left Inuyasha's office and went back to her cubicle and found a post-it attached on her desk.

To-Do:  
1. Tea.  
2. Double check docs.  
3. Meeting room, everything done?  
4. Inform Kagome and Sango about what they have to do.  
5. Make sure bakery is ready.  
6. Come to my office with tea in 5 minutes.

Rin immediately went to the office lounge to prepare her boss's tea. She carefully carried the mug of tea to her boss's office, knocking before entering. "Sir, it's Rin here."

She heard a slight shuffle in the office and then a soft "Come in,". She opened the door and quickly placed the tea on Sesshoumaru's desk. Sesshoumaru ignored her and kept his focus on his computer. At that VERY unfortunate moment, a loud growl was heard, distorting all focus and silence.

-Rin's POV-

'OH MY GOD! MY STOMACH HAD TO GROWL! WHAT THE ************? Stupid me!' Rin thought, squeezing her eyes together, not daring to face her boss's wrath for the disruption.

'Sigh, so much for having breakfast at work, I haven't even had the sandwich Sango made! So much to be done at office. That Inuyasha baka!' She dared herself to squint open one of her eye to see her boss's reaction.

-Sesshoumaru's POV-

'What the in frozen blazes is that?' I looked at Rin and immediately realized it was her tummy growling in hunger. I managed a snicker after seeing her reaction. 'Not again. Best pay attention to work, to work, to work...' I did a small gulp and centered my attention on the bloody documents before me.

"Ahem, I believe I would like to focus my 100% attention on my work, so, if you would please, Ms. Takegori?" I looked at her, then the door, then back to her.

"Uhmm, ok. Sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama," she meeked out an apology and scuttled out of my office.

'Cute... Wait. This is wrong. Best pay attention to work, to work, to work...'

-Normal POV-

Rin immediately let out a HUGE sigh of relief, fearing that he'll fire her for that little insolence... and well, her hunger. She rushed to the lounge, made herself a cup of coffee and sat down at her cubicle. Taking out the sandwich, she booted her computer and while waiting for it to start up, she munched on her sandwich, still wondering how she managed to stay on the safe side of her boss's character. 'PHEW! Lucky lucky. Hang on, I did hear a small gulp and I'm pretty sure it wasn't me. Could it be Sesshoumar-... Nah. Probably it's me and my stomach.' She refueled herself after her breakfast and drank her cup of coffee. She, then, turned to the computer and compiled all the files needed on the CD... and a back-up, as well. She then dialled Kagome's office number and reminded Kagome on her part, asking Kagome to remind Sango as well. Rin took her mobile out and began pressing the keys away.

:AYAMI-CHAN! How's the preparation going? Can't wait to taste your yummilicious puffs and sandwiches! Do remember the time! 3.30pm! Sango and Kagome can't wait to see you! Loves, Rin.:

Satisfied, Rin placed her mobile away but still within reach and immediately start filing some paperwork for the meetings. In the midst of doing the 5th file, her phone buzzed.

:RINNY MISSY! I know! U woke me up early and I had to see a reminder msg from u at this hour? U sure are hyped about this new job of urs! But! I'm still mad that u woke me up early for this! U owe me an ice-cream treat, DEAR miss! OH! Btw, fruit punch will be 5L. On the house. Boss said he likes me and u engh to chip in xtra. LOL! I miss them alrdy, can't wait! Loves~!:

Rin smiled at her friend's reply, knowing that Ayami always wakes up after 10am, not 7.30am! After replying a :Love you too! Ice-cream again? :P: message, Rin got up to find Sango. Sango was apparently busy with Miroku. She saw a red handprint on Miroku's face and an extremely red-faced Sango. "Miroku-sama, you pervert!" Sango squealed slightly, fearing she might attract attention.

"Ahem."

Sango and Miroku immediately paused to look who was watching. Rin was snickering the whole time away, leaning on the wall, arms crossed.

"Good morning, guys! Romantic morning, eh?" Rin grinned evilly. Sango immediately sent a death glare towards Miroku and Miroku, being Miroku, immediately smiled sheepishly and walked away, whistling. Sango then glowered towards the poor incoming Rin. Rin, knowing Sango fully well enough, immediately coughed up an apology, to which Sango felt slightly appeased. "So, what's the buzz? Something went wrong?" Sango asked, slightly concerned for Rin, seeing that she IS still new to the company despite good first impressions.

"No, it's nothing. Just worried a mint about the meeting later but I think it's all cool. No, I need help with meeting room. I kinda forget how to set up the projector, that's all. I thought of asking you for help," Rin stuttered slightly, afraid that it may trouble her best friend. "AH! Ok, sure! I was... getting quite bored, as well. Let's go!"

"Oh! Wait! I better grab those files for the clients, so that I can lay it down," Sango ran back to her desk and took the files. After which, she dragged Rin to the meeting room, located on the other side of the building. Rin could not help it but just allowed Sango to drag her all the way to the meeting room.

Sango immediately placed the clients' files on the table and proceeded to show Rin how to connect the computer to the projector and how to work the projector. Rin nodded, mentally reminding herself to aquaint herself to these situations so that it will be much easier in the near future. Sango noted that most part for the meeting has already been set with only exceptions for the projector. She frowned in confusion. "What's wrong, Sango?"

"No, it's just that that the room has already been prepared, or sort of," voicing out her confusion. "Oh! Actually, me and Sesshoumaru-sama came yesterday to prepare the meeting room. He wanted everything to be perfect. He said that it was probably best to come down here and personally arrange it. We even put the files first!" Rin grinned in excitement. With a sign of relief, Sango smiled.

"Well, it's certainly odd for Sesshoumaru to prepare the meeting room himself. I only remembered you saying something about the documents being ready already but nothing about being on the conference table already! Which is why Kagome and I wanted to come early. We wanted to prepare the meeting room! Silly us...!" Sango laughed softly. Rin giggled along, happy that they could relax for a while before the actual day begin.

Rin and Sango walked back to their main office and settled their daily secretarial tasks. Rin recalled what she had to do for her part of the meeting. She was slightly nervous and that made her heart thumped a wee bit too fast for her liking. 'Don't worry, Rin. You can do it. After all, you did a good job thus far. If I manage this meeting without breaking down, it's a pass. Definitely can do this!' Rin mentally pat and reassured herself.

At noon, Rin saw Inuyasha and Kagome walking out of office, heading towards the canteen for lunch. Kagome saw Rin at her desk and gestured her to follow as well. Rin grinned at the opportunity and immediately scoot over to her best friend. Kagome immediately bombard her with questions like how was her day and if she's ready for the meeting. Inuyasha said something about "She's definitely ready that's why she's handling the meeting, better than her senior," and earned a death glare from Kagome. Rin laughed at their chemistry and head down to the canteen with them.

At the canteen, Miroku and Sango were already settling down on a table with their tray of food. Sango waved to them and signalled that there were enough seats for all of them. Kagome grinned back and signalled an OK. Rin bought herself Fishball noodle and went over to her friends' table. Soon they were joined by Kagome and Inuyasha. They ate their food and chatted the lunch away, casting their worries and their minds off from the upcoming meeting.

"Sesshoumaru! Over here! Come!" Inuyasha suddenly yelled.

Sesshoumaru immediately turned to see his brother and scowled.

"Inu! That was so noisy! Tone down a little!" Kagome warned him.

"Keh! How is he gonna hear me? By me whispering? Sheesh, woman! And don't call me INU! I ain't no DOG!" Inuyasha raised his voice slightly.

Immediately a loud "OUCH! WHAT THE...?" could be heard. Kagome pulled his ear and cheek as hard as she could.

"Wow, she's steaming, you can tell," Sango blinked.

"You. Will. Watch. Your. Tone. When. Speaking. With. ME! BAKA!" Kagome fumed. With each word, she pulled harder and harder. Inuyasha immediately apologised to Kagome and she let him free. Inuyasha immediately rubbed his face and his ear and went frantic about his appearance for the meeting later.

"Very well done, brother. You have lots to learn, from me," Sesshoumaru commented and sat next to Rin. Inuyasha simply scowled, too painful to say an apology, much less a retort. Rin simply grinned and saw Sesshoumaru begin his lunch.

-Rin's POV-

I glanced over and saw both Inuyasha and Kagome having a lover's mini little quarrel and turned back to see my food. 'When can I have a guy like that? To dote on and to bully and to whine to?' I played with the leftovers with my fork and took a peek at my boss. I grinned like a maniac whenever I see him. 'Probably because he is a nice person despite a cold demeanour. He's also good-looking. Quite a catch. I wonder if he has any special person in his heart...?' Without knowing, Sango was also peeping at me.

-Sango's POV-

'I don't know why but I have a feeling Rin has affection for him. The HIM. I mean, she can't be serious, right? She doesn't even notice that I'm staring at her and she's still grinning like a person who is very contented to be seated next to someone whom they admire. Oh god!' I blinked, trying to catch myself off-guard. I cannot help but to wonder if my thoughts were true.

-Normal POV-

Sesshoumaru saw Rin grinning and staring at him and immediately cleared his throat. "AHEM!" Rin snapped out of her thoughts and Inuyasha and his girlfriend immediately quietened down like a couple of kids being told off. "Meeting is soon. Better if you go up there, get ready and make yourselves useful instead of bickering like an old married couple and daydreaming," Sesshoumaru emphasized on "daydreaming" and Rin immediately gave her boss a sheepish grin and muttered an aoplogy. Everyone left and head for office, leaving Sesshoumaru to his lunch, alone.

At 1.30pm, Inuyasha and Rin were talking about the meeting, preparing themselves. Inuyasha also informed Rin that he'll take over the Q&A, lifting a burden off Rin's chest. Sesshoumaru joined them and told Rin to text Kagome or Sango and tell them to be ready for Ayami and the refreshments.

:Kagome! Sesshoumaru wants me to remind you to remember and wait for Ayami on Level 4 where she'll be arriving with the deliveries. Thanks! ^.^:

Rin felt a mini buzz in her palm and saw :Ok, sure! Good luck, hun! =D: text and Rin smiled.

At 1.50pm, the conference room was already half-filled and waiting on a few more clients before they commence the meeting.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'm always behind you and at your side, k?" Sesshoumaru encouraged her.

2pm sharp, the clients were all there and they commenced the meeting.

-Time passed, now 3.20pm-

On level 4, Kagome and Sango were waiting impatiently for Ayami to arrive.

"So... How do you think she's doing, at the moment? It should still be her conducting the meeting right now," Sango asked, glancing at her watch.

"I don't know. She seemed fairly confident when I last saw her. Ah, best not to think too much about it. She should be doing well. She said it, remember?" Kagome smiled in reassurance.

Sango nodded, agreeing with her best friend.

"KAGOME! SANGO! WAAHH! HELP ME CARRY!" a shout was heard at the elevator.

Kagome and Sango immediately turned around to the source of the shout and saw Ayami carrying the sandwiches and pastries. Kagome and Sango went over to help Ayami and went to the lounge room nearest to the meeting room and quickly laid the sandwiches and the pastries out.

"Say, Ayami, where's the fruit punch?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, my friend is carrying it. He's coming soon, heh heh!" Ayami snickered and hugged her friends. They huddled close and asked each other how are they doing and so forth when Kohaku stepped into the room. Kagome and Sango had their mouths wide open.

"Kohaku? What are you doing here?" Sango took the fruit punch from him and passed it to Kagome. She hugged her younger brother. "Hi, nee-chan. Kagome-chan too! Ahahaha no, Ayami-chan called me for SOS. I thought she needed help with her work computer or something and it turned out to be carrying... fruit punch. Amazing, right? Half day off gone because I'm carrying liquid around," Kohaku flexed his arms slightly and glared at Ayami. Ayami simply stuck her tongue out.

"Thank you, for your help. Scat! Shoo! Can go now, bye!" Ayami shoved him away. Kohaku simply ignored and held Ayami's hands in his. "Oh. My. God! Is this for real? Kohaku, you never told me anything!" Sango smacked her brother on his back. Kohaku simply scratched the back of his head. Ayami blushed and tried to pull her hands away from his but Kohaku simply held on tightly. "Uhmm, we just decided to go out together like last week. He said he couldn't take it that I'm always giving him free cakes and he's not returning any favours. Hehehe!" Ayami blushed harder, if that were any possible.

"Hmph! 2 weeks of not seeing your sister and you don't even bother to tell me these things! BAH! You're not my brother!" Sango sulked like a little child. "Nee-chan! It's not that I didn't want to tell you! It's just that I was afraid Ayami may hate me after a few days, so yeah," Kohaku answered sheepishly.

"No way! I've been liking you since forever, you gotta know that!" Ayami protested and immediately grinned.

"Ok, lover birds. Better go out before you hit your cupid arrows on other people here. Shoo! Thanks once again, guys!" Kagome and Sango hugged them before they left.

-At 4.30pm-

Clients left the conference room, all of them smiling and satisfied with the meeting and head for the lounge room to have their refreshments before leaving.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm very pleased with this. I hope we can work together more often from now on."  
"Inuyasha-sama, hope you and your brother's company would be willing to work together with our company for any future projects."  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, I'll immediately update my company on the progress. Thank you for the opportunity to work with you and thank you for the lovely refreshments."

Clients all around shook hands with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. The clients finished their refreshments and left the office with a huge smile on their face.

-Rin's POV-

Right when the clients are dismissed, I immediately ran for a washroom through another exit. In the washroom, I immediately washed my face and stared at the mirror. I just could not believed what happened.

-At 3.15pm-

"With this note and with the agreed upon, I hope we can work together as one and bring success for this project," I smiled at the clients and all of them broke into an applause. Some of the clients were discussing on my performance with a smile on their faces.

"Well done," Sesshoumaru whispered and gave me a faint smile.

I almost fainted.

-The present, Rin's POV-

'I don't know why I almost fainted. He couldn't have affected me that much, right? Oh god! He is so good-looking and quite a catch. What am I saying, oh god!' I shook my head and mentally smacked myself and left the washroom after hearing the commotion quietened down.

-Normal POV-

Rin tried to sneak out but was immediately caught by Miroku.

"Rin-chan, what are you doing, sneaking away like a mouse?" Miroku held one eyebrow high, still looking and expecting an answer. "Oh! Uh! Hi, Miroku-sama! No, I was thinking if I could quietly go and steal a sandwich? You know, leftovers? Haha!" Rin replied and laughed at herself, mentally sweatdropping.

"Ok... if you say so but isn't the lounge room, the OTHER side?" Miroku pointed the other direction, opposite from where she's heading to. "Oh! RIGHT! Haha! Bad sense of directions! Haha! Thanks!" Rin thanked him and ran off to the other direction and escaped from Miroku and his odd stare at her bossom. Rin walked to her desk and almost fell over. She looked up and saw her boss, sitting at her desk, looking smug.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Where did you scoot off to, right after meeting? I wanted to find you and you went... missing. I wanted to tell you how well you've done but you went MIA. You... all right?" Sesshoumaru asked upon seeing Rin's face turning red.

-Sesshoumaru's POV-

"You... all right?"

I didn't mean to scare her or anything but she definitely looked funny. She's turning red, that's one. She kept avoiding my gaze, that's two.

'Hah! Got to admit she looks silly and a tad cute... What in the seven wonders am I thinking? Does it have to end like this everytime? Always thinking of her as cute, one way or another. Gosh...!' I mentally shook my head. Without realising, I blushed a little myself and Rin stared at me.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Are you ok? You're looking a little pink now," Rin crept up close to me and stared at my complexion.

"Uhm, never mind. You can leave after you've wrapped things up here. I'm going to my office and finish up the paperworks on the meeting."

I immediately went into my office, shut the door and slapped my forehead.

-Normal POV-

Rin immediately finished up the remainder of her work and left her desk, to look for Sango and Kagome. Sango and Kagome were preparing to leave the office when Rin came over and joined them. They walked to the bus stop and talked about their day and also talked about Kohaku and Ayami, now a couple. Rin squealed in delight because she knew Ayami has always held a torch for Kohaku since elementary days. They boarded their bus and Rin took out her mobile and began texting away.

:So, I heard from Sango, you and Kohaku made it? OMG! You guys have my blessings! ;D Don't forget to invite me to your wedding!:

A few minutes later, Rin received a reply from Ayami. :Oh god! Not u too! Fine! Thanks, rly! Why shld I invite when u'll be the bridesmaid? Excited? Have a gd dae missy! Still owe me ice-cream, no matter wad! =p:

Rin grinned at her friend's reply and chatted with her best friends about today's meeting. Once they arrived at Emerald Road, they dropped off and entered their house. Rin immediately went to shower and came out of the bathroom when she heard a doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Sango shouted.

Rin came down and looked at their visitor and saw it was a delivery guy. Sango handed over some cash and thanked the guy and immediately went to the kitchen and prepared the walked over to the dining table and saw pizzas. Her favourite pizzas.

"OH GOD! SEAFOOD BITES and, and added PEPPERONI! OH MY GOD! MY FAVOURITE!" Rin squealed. She almost jumped on Sango and hugged her and Sango almost fell to the floor if not for the refrigerator right behind her.

"It's for you, Rin. Job well done! Keep this up!" Kagome came along and held out her arms. Rin went over and hugged Kagome.

"Thanks, you guys! I love it! Great dinner we're having!" The girls settled down at the dining table and ate their food. They chatted about tomorrow and what a boring day tomorrow will be, when compared to today.

"Haha! No worries. I have piano lessons after work to prepare for the concert this Sunday. Promise you guys won't spill it out to the men, k?" Rin winked and went upstairs to her bedroom, getting ready for a good night's rest. Rin set her alarm clock for tomorrow and at the corner of her eye, she saw her mobile blinking. A text message by her boss.

:I'm proud of you. You'll do a great job in the future. Have a good night's rest.:

:Thanks, Sesshoumaru-sama! You have a sweet dream! Nite! *^.^*:

Rin cuddled in with her bolster and dreamt her night away.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

EDIT: Apparently, thanks to one of my readers (stigmafan123), I named Taiyoukai instead of Daiyoukai. I don't want Sesshy as a cod-demon. -_-! Also, in chapter 2, there was an inconsistency. MY APOLOGIES FOR NOT UPDATING! ._.! Gomenasai! I will try to update on a monthly basis at the very least! Well, enough rants, let's move on!

"-talking-"

'-thoughts-'

:text message:

Rin's 4th day at work went by normally. Waking up late, bumping into Miroku and Sango's awkward moments, getting stared at by Miroku, hearing Kagome's screams across the room, seeing Inuyasha's grumpy face and preparing her boss's coffee. It was a normal, uneventful day. That is, if you describe some of those situations above as _uneventful_.

Rin left for lunch at noon with Kagome and Sango. The girls chattered happily about Rin's upcoming concert the coming Sunday.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so nervous for this Sunday. What happens if I make a mistake? What happen if I hit the wrong key? Oh no!" Rin was whining as she held her hair. Sango and Kagome just rolled their eyes at their friend's desperation. "Geez, Rin! You make it sound as though the world will end! Gosh!" Kagome butted.

"Well, everybody makes mistakes. No one is perfect, certainly not you," Sango added helpfully. "You're right," Rin nodded, agreeing with Sango's fact-of-life. Rin cheered up almost immediately and continued chattering with her friends. Little did she know someone with golden eyes overheard what she said.

-Sesshoumaru's POV-

'A piano concert, eh? This is gonna be interesting...' I smirked to myself. I walked towards canteen, thinking of what piano piece that my little secretary will be playing this Sunday. Little did _she_ know that I enjoy playing piano and listening to piano pieces.

-Normal POV-

During lunch, Inuyasha and Miroku joined the 3 girls, Miroku taking a seat next to Sango and Inuyasha opposite Sango, next to Kagome.

"Miroku, I heard from Rin that you were staring at her. You nasty old pervert," Sango's eye twitched madly. Miroku just blankly stared at her. "Eh, what th-!" Sango saw Miroku casually put his hand around her hip, almost touching her bottom. "YOU PERVERTIC OLD MAN!" Sango punched him. Miroku took the hit and his face fell flat on the table.

Three pairs of eyes and more stared at the couple.

Inuyasha smirked at Miroku. "Keh! Can't control yourself after looking at the FHM magazine I bought for you, eh?" Inuyasha folded his arms, proud. Kagome nearly choked on her drink upon hearing that comment. "WHAAAAAAAT...?" Kagome screeched.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY? FHM. MAGAZINE. FROM. YOU?" Kagome did her pull-his-right-cheek-and-left-ear harder and harder with every word. Sango glared at Inuyasha and kept Miroku at bay with her hand.

"Oh dear," Rin muttered. Rin was halfway through her lunch when this happened. Sango's face was red with anger and Kagome was practically fuming through the hood. Inuyasha was giving off his "Keh!" face and Miroku just stared at the roof, lost in thoughts.

"Bzzzzzzt!" A buzzing sound was heard.

:Rin, can you help me buy lunch? Sesshoumaru:

:Ok sir!:

Inuyasha looked blankly at her and guessed.

"My brother wants lunch. And he's too damned lazy to go down by himself?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeap, it's your brother all right. I suppose he's busy, rather than lazy," Rin shrugged. Rin just waved a mini goodbye to her friends who just nodded with their heads. She scooted out of the table and went to buy Korean mixed rice for her boss.

Upon reaching the door, she knocked and heard "Come in!"

She went in and gave her boss the food. "How much was it?" he stared at her blankly. "Erm.. 5 bucks?" she muttered. Sesshoumaru took out his wallet and gave her a twenty. "Sir, I'll be right back with the change!" she called.

"Don't worry. Keep it. Think of it as payback for printing yesterday's documents." Rin nodded, happy with the extra cash given. "I wanted to ask when I can pay for the concert tickets?" he asked her as he unpacked his lunch.

"OH! That. Actually, I was about to go collect the tickets later. Payment is the question though. Are you gonna pay by cash or credit?" Rin inquired. Sesshoumaru thought for a moment before answering. "Is it possible if I go with you to the theatre to purchase the tickets myself today? Or is it done by family and friends..?" Sesshoumaru left the question hanging. "OH! Actually, we can help pass the tickets or you can go purchase it yourself at Nihongo Performance Theatre. It's specially slotted this coming Sunday, 7pm. I mean, that is if you'd rather go there and purchase the tickets yourself," Rin answered.

"I think I'll go there later after work to purchase the ticket. Thank you for clearing up, Rin," Sesshoumaru answered. Rin smiled and made her way out of her boss's office but not before taking a last look at her boss unpacking his lunch in a graceful manner.

-Rin's POV-

I quickly stepped out before he catches me staring at him.

'Oh god! It's only been 3 days. I can't do around liking someone like him, RIGHT? Right. Must be due to Inuyasha and Miroku's fault just now. ARGH!' I shook my head, getting rid of thoughts about a certain silver-haired fellow.

-Normal POV-

Time quickly passed and Rin left her workplace. Instead of going home or going to Sakura Shopping Mall, she took another bus and went down another road. This time, the bus led to Nihongo Performance Theatre and she dropped off and headed in.

"Hi Rin! Can't wait for this Sunday's performance!"

"Ahoy! You practisin' tonight Rin?"

"Rin! Sunday's the big day! Good luck!"

Everyone in the theatre greeted her and wished her for the upcoming Sunday's performance. Everyone familiarised themselves with her for the big Sunday event as she is one of the main performers. Rin went to the changing room and dropped off her bags and went to the performance stage and found her conductor, Mr. Tokawa.

"Rin-chan! Hello! I was just about to call you until that gal over there," pointing his conductor stick to a certain girl, "told me not to bother you and you'll be here no matter what," Mr. Tokawa pouted. Rin laughed at Ayami-chan's gesture. Rin knows Ayami knows Rin's working hours.

"RIN-CHAN!" Ayami came over to hug her friend. Rin hugged back, happy to see her friend until, "MY ICE-CREAM, WHERE?" Rin immediately sweat-dropped.

"You! Really know how to make a person suffer, don't you?" Rin glared daggers at her friend despite the fact that they hugged in, oh less than 5 seconds ago.

"Well, no ice-cream, never mind! Come on, get ready and go to your seat!" Ayami pushed Rin towards the piano chair and sat her down.

Mr. Tokawa quickly settled the entire Sakura Symphony Orchestra down.

"Ok guys! Settle down! All right. The proceedings will remain the same. We will begin with Johann Pachelbel's Canon in D piano and violin duet with Rin and Ayami and followed by Beethoven's Fifth Orchestra and Mozart's piano concerto 5. Please remember your scores as much as you can and follow my conducting. After this, everyone will leave the stage for it will be Rin's solo. Rin, your choice was Beethoven's Piano Sonata No. 17 in D minor, Opus 31 No. 2, Tempest and, of course, Pathetique in C Minor. We'll end off with Mozart Piano Concerto No. 40. Can or cannot?" Mr. Tokawa grinned as he asked for agreement.

"Mr. Tokawa! We know already! No need to repeat so much like my grandma!" one of the violinists commented. Everyone roared into laughter.

"Hai! Ok ok! Let's do a run today! Rin, Ayami, whenever you guys are ready. We'll need to time the entire concert!"

Rin and Ayami started 5 minutes later.

-1 hour and 40 minutes later-

"Ok guys! We did great under 2 hours! Rin, Ayami, can you 2 come see me after this?" "Hai!" the two girls shouted above all the noise and the instruments. "Guys! Don't forget Saturday's and Sunday's last 2 runs!"

"Yes sir!"

"Hai!"

"Got it!"

"See you Saturday boss!"

Rin and Ayami went to look for Mr. Tokawa in the changing rooms. "Ah! Rin-chan, Ayami-chan! You girls did great today. Except when during the concert itself, there will be people watching you and you'll tend to be nervous. Don't worry. You guys take as much time as you need before starting the duet, ok? Nice performance, by the way," Mr. Tokawa commented as he patted on the girls' shoulders.

"Oh, by the way, during the duet, I saw someone with silver hair by the door. Did you girls invite anyone to see the run?" he inquired. Rin frowned for a bit while Ayami shook her head. "Rin-chan?" he looked at her, suspicious. "Eh? Nope, I didn't invite anyone," Rin confirmed. "Ok, good. See you girls this Saturday!" Mr. Tokawa waved goodbye to the girls.

"Rin? Did you _really_ not invite anyone? Not many people have silver hair, you know? I was just wondering if it could be your... boss," Ayami inquired slowly, suspicious. "I don't know, really. All he said was that he'd be getting the tickets from the theatre today. Can't possibly be Sesshoumaru, don't you think?" Rin asked Ayami in return.

"I don't know girl. If it is him, you're busted," Ayami blinked, wide-eyed from the surprise. "Eh well, gotta rush home! Opening the bakery tomorrow! See you, Rin!" Ayami kissed her friend on the cheek and hugged her before going.

Rin quickly packed her stuffs and cleaned the piano keys before closing them.

'It can't possibly be him, can it?' she thought as she left the theatre for home.


End file.
